


Greece

by Debi_C



Series: A Window In Time [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jacksons go to Greece on a family trip in 1971.<br/>Smooshiness and foreshadowing of things to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greece

Claire Jackson was working on her journal in the stifling hot hotel room. It was a small room in a second rate hotel, but it offered a great view of the Parthenon, downtown Athens and the glowering sky. The weather had been very humid and hot, spoiling for a good rain but it had only succeeded in making everyone miserable and cranky, especially her small son.

She glanced fondly at Danny. He was sprawled out on the double bed that she and Mel shared. He had finally dropped off in a fitful nap, his face damp and pink from the heat. The six-year-old had been fussing all morning about the heat, the dampness, and the fact that he couldn't be out playing, as was his wont. 

They had come to Athens for an Archaeological Seminar. Her father, Nicholas Ballard had unveiled his latest, greatest find, the now infamous crystal skull he'd found in Belize. During his presentation he had detailed his research, his search, his excavation and finally the unearthing of the fabulous artifact. If he had only stopped there, it would have been wonderful, but Nick being Nick, he had to elaborate on the subsequent events. For some reason, he had thought it necessary to bring up the giant aliens. She cringed at the memory of what had happened after that.

The other attendees had turned out to be stuffy pedantics of old school thoughts and theories. They did not want nor appreciate any 'newfangled' ideas that might endanger the tried and true techniques of excavation and threaten the precepts of their beloved Budge. And they had certainly not wanted to hear about the supposed mystical properties and alien influences that the skull exhibited.

Claire had been horrified and embarrassed for her father. What had he been thinking when he told the story of being transported to another world? Surely he had not expected to be believed by those dullards whom he had thought of as his peers and associates. Nicholas Ballard had always been considered somewhat of a maverick in his field, even a bit eccentric, but his treatment at the hands of his august colleagues after his revelation had been reprehensible. Nick had finally left the auditorium, his reputation in tatters and his credibility shot to heck in a handbasket. They hadn't seen him since.

After yesterday's fiasco, she had been ready to call the trip a lost cause and return to their beloved Egypt, but Mel had insisted on staying. He'd never had a dig here in the cradle of western civilization, and he wanted to see the sights and visit the museums in the local area. 

Claire, however, had spent many a week here with her father in previous years and yesterday's experiences had left a bitter taste in her mouth. Then this morning, Daniel had felt a little too grouchy for her to feel comfortable dragging the poor boy from pillar to post. His allergies were flaring up with the humid weather and his nose was runny and his eyes red and itchy. So she had assured her husband that they would be fine, patted him on the shoulder and told him to go and explore. She would stay at the hotel, let Daniel rest and keep them both out of the miserable swelter. Mel could go poke his nose in all kinds of interesting places to his heart's content, come back that evening, and then they could enjoy a cool evening out by the sea.

Then, in the distance, the rumble of thunder could be heard. From the north west window a fresh breeze began to sweep through the small hotel room, riffling the curtains, flipping the pages in her journal and her stirring her son's blond hair. She rose from her makeshift desk and went to sit on the bed next to him.

Daniel looked up at her with delft blue eyes that reminded her so much of her fathers. "Mummy?"

"How's my baby feeling now? Are you hungry?"

He nodded sleepily, blinking. Then, he scooched over to cuddle up next to her, resting his cheek on her thigh. She combed her fingers through the fine, silken hair then lay her hand across his forehead. He was still a bit warm to the touch but appeared to be well rested now. 

Thunder rumbled again, its volume increasing noticeably, the storm much closer now than it had been. A flash of lightening could be seen in the distance and the soft sound of the first rain drops began tapping on the open window's glass panes. 

"Mummy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"What's that noise?"

"Silly boy, it's raining. You've seen rain before."

"Oh," he lay against her, thoughtfully gazing out the window at the rapidly increasing torrent. "Is Zeus angry?"

"No, the god Zeus being angry was only a story used by the ancient Greeks to explain the lightening and thunder during a rain storm. Rain is a perfectly natural phenomenon, like a sand storm or the wind. The old gods are just superstitions."

He rolled over and sat up next to her. She put her arm around him and pulled him close. The breeze had picked up quite nicely and the room had cooled quickly. "Where's Poppa?"

"Oh, he's out there getting all wet and soggy." She smiled at the mental picture she conjured up of her husband with rain dripping from his hat. 

Danny looked at her wide eyed. "He's gonna be mad."

"No baby, just wet." She hugged her precious son. "Just all drippy wet. But he has his coat with him. He'll be all right."

They sat there for a while together on the bed enjoying the breeze together and watching the rain come down in strong sheets, listening to it rattle against the window pane, and smelling the fresh scent of ions in the air. Finally, it began to lessen and the sun peeked out from behind the dark clouds. The light struck the ancient building on the Acropolis and the white marble of the Parthenon began to glow as if the light came from within its precincts

"Isn't it lovely, Danny? I love the sound of rain on a house. See how clean everything looks."

"But, Mummy, we'll get all wet."

She looked at him and stood up, reaching back for his hand. The two of them moved over beside the window. "Danny," she spoke softly. "Rain is a part of life, just like sunshine and shadows. They will always be there. If we hide from the rain, then we will miss part of living life properly. You must always embrace what life gives to you, that way you can always experience it to the fullest."

"Even if we get wet and soggy?"

"Even if we get wet and soggy. After all, how will we get clean if we don't get wet once in a while?"

A thumping sound came from outside their room. They could hear the sound of a key turning the tumblers in the lock and the door burst open to reveal Dr. Melbourne Jackson with water dripping from his trench coat in rivulets and his long dark hair hanging in his eyes. "My word, Claire, it was bloody pouring out there! I'm soaked to the skin!"

Claire released her son's hand, stood up and crossed the room to greet her husband. "Well, you wanted to experience the wonders of Greece. Rain is one of them you know." She pushed his wet hair out of his eyes and kissed him. 

He grabbed her and pulled her to him, managing to get the front of her shirt and slacks soaked in the process. She laughed as she struggled to get away from her soggy lover. Mel finally picked her up and kissed her soundly. Daniel giggled from his vantage point. He loved his Mummy and Poppa and liked to see them play.

Melbourne carried his prize and plopped her down on the bed next to his son. "Daft woman."

"Silly man." She responded, brushing her shirt ineffectively and pulling it away from her breasts. "I'm all wet!"

Mel eyed her teasingly for a moment. "It's a good look for you." When he saw Daniel was giggling on the bed at them he grabbed his laughing boy around the waist and hefted him up to his shoulder. "I'm hungry, aren't you boy?"

Danny was breathless from the lift, but managed to reply. "Yes, Poppa, I'm starving."

"As am I!" Mel looked down at Claire and winked at her smiling face. "Hurry up, woman. Your men are starving!"

Claire smiled at him, bounced off the bed and grabbed her purse. "All right, lets go. I want some good Greek food tonight. "

Her husband shifted Daniel to a more comfortable position in his arms. "And for dessert . . . baklava!"

From his father's arms, Daniel looked up at his mother hopefully. "With honey and nuts?"

"Aye, my lad." Mel set him down on the floor. "For you, it shall have honey and nuts."

"And coffee?" 

Mel and Claire's eyes met over their son's blond head. Before his mother could object, Mel laughed and said. "Very well, but only a little." He bent down, "We know that coffee is good for Archaeologists, don't we."

His wife slapped his shoulder playfully. "But not for little boys."

"Balderdash." 

And then they went to supper.


End file.
